


A Risky Realization

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This isn't his first hungover walk to an elevator, but it's by far his worst.





	A Risky Realization

**Author's Note:**

> written by [quebaek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quebaek)

And then realization struck.

Chanyeol bolted upright in a bed that was not his bed situated in a room that was not his room. The (ugly) carpeted floor was lined with the clothes he had worn the night before and he could see at least two used condoms in the trash bin across from the bed.

His mind began to calculate the equations … beige walls plus white sheets plus an oddly familiar and mildly sterile feeling set up of furniture. Must be a hotel room, which is quite the relief considering the alternative was something like a stranger’s basement.

All of a sudden the world began to spin. It was fast, it was volatile, and it made him want to shut his eyes and lay back down. When he did, his arm fell onto the unmade part of the bed next to him. It was still warm to the touch so he knew someone must have once been there. Perhaps it was best to suck up the hangover and just get the hell out of dodge.

After hurriedly changing and managing to keep the contents of his stomach down, he left and pulled the door to the hotel room shut. For a moment the world was still, but he’s sure it wouldn’t last. Hangovers come in waves of nausea and why the fuck did you take those shots so it would be back soon enough to wreak havoc on his senses. He did not look forward to any part of this morning.

As he made his walk of shame to the elevator, he tried his hardest to remember what went on last evening. He remembered the bar and the shots and the meeting someone, but after that he only remembers waking up in that stupid hotel room. It was decidedly best for him to get as far away from here as possible. Maybe even atone for his sins later.

He finally reached the elevator, a little stilt in his step because whoever got the best of him last night must not have held punches. He reached out to press “down” and noticed the button was already lit up by another guy who was standing there as well. A touch of heat crossed Chanyeol’s cheeks as he realized what his appearance must signal to this random elevator boy.

The other elevator had a sign saying “out of order” on it. Which meant the elevator would be coming at a slow leisurely pace just to make things worse for him.

And of course they had to make awkward eye contact.

The smaller boy seemed charismatic enough to make conversation of it, “Morning. Rough night?”

“Uh …” Chanyeol instantly felt embarrassed again, “Yeah sort of …”

“Me too, don’t worry.” Elevator Boy laughed, “Must have been a lucky girl.”

Chanyeol frowned, “Lucky guy ... I think.”

His eyebrows hopped up, “Oh yeah. Had a situation like that myself. I can’t really remember though.”

“One too many drinks?” Chanyeol asked, rocking back on his heels to cover up his discomfort with the topic of hook ups.

“Always.” Elevator Boy said.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Chanyeol used his long legs to get in the elevator as quickly as possible. Elevator Boy just followed behind him. Once the doors shut, they found a comfortable silence again. Both were simply waiting for the ground floor so they could bolt away from their embarrassed states

Following what felt like an eternity between floors, they both left and walked right up to the desk to check out. Chanyeol had assumed that he would have bought the room. If not, he still had a key on him so it was best just to return it anyways.

“Checking out for room 665.” Chanyeol said hurriedly, slipping the magnetic card to the girl behind the desk.

“Alright, let me just check the room number so I can get you checked out.” She clicked around for a couple seconds before returning her fake smile back to Chanyeol, “Are you Baekhyun then?”

Chanyeol seemed confused, “Uh, no, that’s …”

“Me.” Elevator Boy said from behind him, walking up to the desk and putting his card down.

The woman looked at them for a moment. They then looked at each other.

And then realization struck.


End file.
